The present invention relates to a power tool according to the definition of the species in Claim 1.
A power tool is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,985 B 1, which is driven solely via the vacuum flow of a vacuum cleaner. The main feature of the known power tool is a customary Pelton turbine which uses the vacuum of the vacuum cleaner to rotate the driven spindle and, therefore, to drive the tool.
The efficiency of the known power tools with axial and Pelton turbines cannot fully meet the high demands for work output and suction performance of these power tools which are capable of being operated with commercially available vacuum cleaners.